world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia
Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia is the former Master of Berserker of Black in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Statistics *'Name': Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': March 23 *'Classification': Human, Yggdmillennia Mage, Former Master of Berserker of Black *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 (5'8") *'Weight': 63 kg (139 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Voice Actor': Yūsuke Kobayashi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Though Caules is eighteen, he has a childish, freckled face that does not match his age. Caules wears the standard Yggdmillenia uniform consisting of a white jacket and black pants. He also wears black glasses. Personality Caules has no desire in joining the Holy Grail War, and he had not even wanted to become a magus at all. Though he had no interest, he began to study magecraft only to act as a "spare" for his sister. Despite his disinterest, it was a path he wanted for himself, and he was able to do what was required of him to support the fate of their entire clan, simply to study his craft. Caules himself studied magecraft while half-resigning himself to a carefree life. But as time went on, he began to feel a slight sense of impending crisis not only in Fiore, but the entire Forvedge family. It was fine for their parents to thoroughly drive the teachings of magecraft into Fiore by personally educating her, but as a result, Fiore ended up growing up as an unfortunate young lady who did not know a single thing outside of magecraft. Therefore, the only thing he could do was meddle in his older sister’s affairs as a helpful younger brother. He has come to enjoy the process of magecraft itself. He essentially followed the creed that magecraft is an accessory to human life. He has never wished to devote his entire life to the practice and finds his reason for starting to be laughable. He likes being able to interact with "absurd, scientifically impossible phenomena" using his own hands, but magi are humans who become something less than human in his eyes. Reaching inhuman levels, that world is rife with "seekers", those who become removed from sentimentality and compassion and would massacre thousands for the sake of research like magi in medieval times. He is honest, and does not like to lie even when presented with an easily believable one. Caules also has abundant present-day knowledge, he owns a computer and he was the one to teach Fiore about cell phones. By daring to rely on technology, he gained some leeway and flexibility in that area, and he tried to expand his poor specs as a magus even slightly. He also has modern interests such as an interest in video games, music and anime seen by the posters in his room. He does not currently have a wish, even though most magi would want to reach the Root and give up their lives for a chance at it. Though he does desire it as a magus, there are other things he wants. He doubts that even the Grail can so easily reach it in the first place, instead being the first step on a long path. Although he will not know until he reaches that point, he instead thinks of the possibility of reviving his sister should she perish. As she means more to him than the Root that he would reach in one hundred years, her revival would overwrite his own wish. He notes that she likely would not revive him if he were to perish. But, his slightly pessimistic way of thinking seems to have greatly changed over of the course of the Great Holy Grail War. His way of thinking is simple and dry, and if he were to have faced his sister in a regular Holy Grail War, Fiore would have forever despaired after killing him, but Caules would have resolved himself after having first despaired and unhesitatingly killed her. In other words, his consciousness as a magus is greater than Fiore in a certain sense. History Main Skills and Equipment Magecraft: *'Alchemy': Relationships *Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Berserker of Black Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Master Category:Yggdmillennia Family Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters